Kay
Kay (Japanese: ケイ Kay) is a character of the day who appeared in Stage Fight!. Kay was a member of the Pokémon Showboat, a group of performers who provide voices of while the Pokémon act in a show. While all of the other actors in the show got along with their Pokémon, Kay didn't get along with her . She revealed to that the reason she and Raichu didn't like each other is because of something that happened when they first met. Raichu was so happy, it jumped into Kay's arms and used . Frightened, Kay accidentally threw Raichu, and the Pokémon became frightened of her. From then on, Raichu sensed that Kay was nervous around it and thus was nervous around her as well. Kay and Raichu finally gained each other's trust during a with . Kay, providing Raichu's "voice," was able to distract Team Rocket and send them blasting off. Pokémon On hand shot a torpedo at the ship, Raichu was seen cowering near a couple of boxes, away from all of the other Pokémon. When they fired another one, the boxes broke and Raichu was sent flying. Fortunately, Kay caught it and kept holding it, overcoming her fear. When told the Pokémon that he was their new master, Raichu started crying and shocked Meowth when he yelled at it. When the Pokémon were tricking Team Rocket into thinking they could talk, Raichu sat out. Raichu was also the only one not affected by the . When Raichu finally understood that Kay has overcome her fear, it hugged her and distracted Team Rocket by "talking". It then made Team Rocket blast off with its . Near the end of the episode, Raichu volunteered to take Roger's place in the show after his throat was damaged by 's Smokescreen. Raichu's known moves are and .}} Status unknown These Pokémon are present on the Pokémon Showboat. However, it is uncertain which of these Pokémon belonged to Kay. was one of the Pokémon that partook in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of 's and 's interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Clefable to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Clefable's moves are known.}} participated in the Pokémon Showboat where it played the role of a judge when and fought for Clefable's love. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Abra to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Abra's moves are known.}} is the Pokémon Showboat's actor that played the role of Hitmonchan's opponent during the first show. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Machoke to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} is the Pokémon Showboat actor who fought a in the first show to be Clefable's love interest. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Hitmonchan to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. Hitmonchan's only known move is ; he also knows some various punching moves. }} was one of the actors in the Pokémon Showboat. She was seen in the beginning where she was part of an advertising to go to the performance. Later, she along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Chansey to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Chansey's moves are known.}} was one of the actors of the Pokémon Showboat. Mr. Mime was seen in the beginning where it was part of an advertising for people to go to the performance. Later, it along with the other Showboat Crew Pokémon where dancing on the stage after their performance was done. When took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Mr. Mime to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Mr. Mime's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon Showboat actors. At the end of the first show, she was seen dancing with the other actors. Later, when took over the floating theater, one of the human actors played Jynx to trick Team Rocket into believing that they could talk to throw the trio off guard. None of Jynx's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=かかずゆみ Yumi Kakazu |en=Jessica Calvello |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Carmen Cervantes |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters de:Theater, Theater...#Kay es:Kay it:Kay